


The Door Mistake

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux commits the most grievous of errors against his beloved Millicent...





	The Door Mistake

Hux almost stumbled with tiredness as he drew up to the door of his quarters. He keyed in his code, and groaned when he saw Kylo already seated on this ice-blue couch. Kylo looked up as Hux entered.

“Ah, Hux, we have reports to go over….”

Hux ignored him as he walked by the couch, pulling off his gloves and throwing them at him as he went by. 

“Hux, are you ok?”

Hux continued to ignore him, passing straight through to the refresher and slamming the door control. 

“Hux, wai-”

With the door closed, Hux sighed as he undid his trousers and sat down heavily on the toilet. What the kriff had his life come to that he was forced to lock himself in his own ‘fresher, just to get two minutes peace? 

A small noise outside the door had him drawing his shoulders up again, a frown creasing his forehead as he glared at the door. He stood again, pulling his trousers up but leaving his belt hanging loose as he strode to the door. 

“For kriff sake Ren!” he began, but Kylo wasn’t outside the door. 

A small chirp sounded from the ground, and Hux looked down to see Millicent take a half step back, a look of injured pride and affront on her little fuzzy face. 

“Millie?”

Millicent skittered another step away as Hux leaned down to try and pet her, stopping just out of reach to look back at him so he could be sure of her displeasure. Realisation dawned on Hux as Millicent walked away, staying just ahead of him as he followed her through his quarters. He never shut the refresher door on her, never. She always had free reign of his quarters, and anywhere else she cared to wander as long as she wore her collar. That he had likely closed the door in her face…

“I tried to warn you…” Kylo muttered from the couch, carefully ducking his head as Hux glared in his direction. Hux sighed again as he saw Millie’s bushy tail disappear beneath the couch. It was going to be an age before she forgave him.


End file.
